


The Promptings: Fandom One Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV), Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Sherlock (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Supernatural, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton, The X-Files, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Denial of Feelings, Hurt Dean, I will go down with these ships, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Obi Wan - Freeform, Young Anakin, anakin isn't following orders, cherik forever, silent acknowledgement of feelings, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of character pairings inspired by various writing prompts. Requests for characters and prompt suggestions are open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Highly Irregular Feelings: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier (X Men)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: "This is highly irregular. They shouldn't have feelings for each other."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "This is highly irregular. They shouldn't have feelings..."

Charles Xavier knows he shouldn't dig around in people's minds. If it's with a random person, like Amy in the bar, it's OK. Just to find out what they want to drink, or who they're working for. But when the mind in question belongs to your new best friend and co-worker/mutant hunter, it seems almost sacrilegious.

Erik Lehnsherr knows Charles could read his mind if he wanted. He also knows that if Charles did make the delve into the recesses of his brain, the Englishman would probably never look at him the same way again.

Both know that they feel different around each other. It's easier for them to laugh, to joke, to discuss their hopes and dreams for the future, no matter how conflicting their views may be. But underneath the ribbing and intensely rivaled chess games, there's an undercurrent of tension. They relax and put each other on edge more than anyone ever could or has.

This is highly irregular. Charles has always been the professional, understanding one, but very few are close to him. Even Raven, who is his best friend, cannot make him open up like Erik. The taller man has always been the one to close himself off behind, pardon the pun, a metal like wall inside of his brain, shut away from anything that could possibly get in and hurt him again. But when they're together, they're stronger, louder, happier, faster- everything but less confused.

Because even though Charles won't read Erik's mind, he knows his own and can't deny the feelings that have been growing for a while now. And, if he doesn't miss his guess, Erik feels the same way. 

Highly irregular feelings, yes. But unpleasant? No. For even though Erik may sometimes be more of a gigantic nuclear missile than a loose cannon, he's the best friend Charles has ever had. 

Plus, Erik has cheekbones and a jawline to kill for.


	2. The Plan: Anakin Skywalker/Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "I have a plan."
> 
> "Is it a good plan?"
> 
> "I have a plan."

       Obi Wan Kenobi usually knew his own mind. 

        Never one to waver on a decision, he was thoroughly confused by his confusion over Anakin and his wild plans. 

        His former padawan was one to make up the rules as he went, ad libbing whatever he needed to win the battle and keeps his friends safe.

        Obi Wan both loved and hated this.

        On one hand, he hated how Anakin disobeyed the rules, allowed his emotions to rule, and frequently disobeyed the direct orders handed down by the Council. On the other, it was Anakin's ability to think on his feet that had saved not only the lives of many clones, but Obi Wan's as well many times.

        And once again, they were in a sticky situation. 

        Now, surrounded by clankers that wanted to kill them, Obi Wan was out of options. But he looked over at his friend.

        "Anakin, any thoughts?"

        "Yeah, I've got a plan," the younger man said, running a gloved hand through his hair.

        "Is it a good plan?" Obi Wan asked, already knowing and fearing the answer.

        "I have a plan," Anakin said with a twinge of annoyance in his voice. He grinned at Obi Wan.

        The older Jedi sighed, and followed his former student into the melee, knowing that he would have to put up with Anakin's gentle teasing when they finally made it out alive.

        It might not be a good plan, but it was a plan none the less. And any plan that kept you alive was a good plan in the end.  
        


	3. A New Phenomenon: Sam and Dean Winchester/Castiel (SPN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt: "Why is he bleeding?"  
> "Because he's an idiot."  
> "I didn't know that idiocy caused spontaneous bleeding from the nose."  
> "Apparently, it's a new phenomenon."

For a ghost, that guy sure could throw a punch.

Dean was sure that in his life, the spirit had been a prizefighter who never lost a match. That was probably due to the fact that Dean felt like he had been run over by a freight train, picked back up, dropped back down, dragged through hell, and finally deposited on a cheap motel bed somewhere in the god-forsaken middle of Nowhere, America.

Blinking up through two swollen, black eyes, Dean could make out two blurry faces that somewhat resembled Sam and Cas. 

Trying to sit up, Dean tried to ignore the blinding pain in his side and the hot sticky feeling of blood running down his face. 

"Why is he bleeding?" Castiel asked, concern and confusion lacing his voice.

A large hand eased him into place, and Dean felt his brother sit down in front of him and attempt to tend to his wounds.

"Because he's an idiot," Sam said; the rebuke subtitling his words was gentle. 

"I didn't know that idiocy caused spontaneous bleeding from the nose," the newly-humanized angel said, sounding even more baffled than before. For beings who were all-seeing and all-powerful, Dean thought, they sure didn't know anything about pissed-off spirits who liked to use a hell of a right hook. Or bloody noses and bruised ribs for that matter.

"Apparently," Sam continued, his voice dry, "it's a new phenomenon."

There was a brief moment of silence. "Oh," Castiel said. "That is most unusual." He took a step forward, and touched Dean's forehead.

"Why didn't you do that three hours ago?" Sam asked, as Dean inspected his newly-healed knuckles. 

Castiel shrugged. "I thought that it was normal. And since you also told me that it was a new phenomenon, I assumed you would want to study it. But then I realized that you were being...

"Sarcastic?" Dean supplied helpfully. "Yeah, Cas, next time you see someone bleeding to death, just heal 'em. Don't bother to stop and try to understand."

Castiel nodded gravely. "Sorry, Dean."

Sam stood up and looked down on the other two. "Right now, I think you're both idiots."

Dean groaned and rolled over onto his side. "Whatever, bitch."

"Jerk," the younger Winchester threw back.

There was a rustle of wings, and Castiel disappeared. 

"I think you upset him," Sam said calmly. "Try not to do that."

Dean made a noise of annoyance and fell asleep.


End file.
